


Meeting the Family *~* FanArt *~*

by pumkinteacup



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Banner, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumkinteacup/pseuds/pumkinteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A banner for yet another lovely gender bent fic, Meeting the Family by ILikeFloralWayTooMuch :) only this time with cake and flowers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family *~* FanArt *~*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILikeFloralWayTooMuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meeting the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418552) by [ILikeFloralWayTooMuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch/pseuds/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch). 



> Look at crazy fangirl me making another banner, couldn't help myself, not to mention a family/wedding fic is the cutest of them all! Can't wait for an update and really looking forward to more Maddie&Foggy fluffiness x) Anyhow, happy August to you all and toads check out 'Meeting the Family' :)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. used Photo Grid and VSCO CAM.


End file.
